In the Eyes of a Child
by Agent LastWish
Summary: They're trying to replace his family. He just won't have it. Kid!fic. Story is much better than the summary. R&R! Should I continue? Warning, may contain the consequential spanking of a minor! Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

I've been wanting to write this for a while now. I decided to do something different, so I wrote this. In this story, Kate is still alive, and Ziva is there, and Tim is five. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS

* * *

><p>Leroy Jethro Gibbs looked at the crime scene before him and felt his heart drop. The house that once stood there had been reduced to a pile of ash and embers and smoke and flame. Ziva and Tony and Kate all felt the same way; the family that lived here had three children. But it stung Gibbs more. He'd known the McGees quite well. Although they hadn't spoken in almost six years, he and James McGee had been very good friends.<p>

The firemen put out the last of the flames, and the embers had gone black. Now they could search for the bodies of the McGees. It was so sad, but a job that had to be done. Gibbs had no idea how this had happened, who had done it, or why, but he was determined to find out.

There was a fair amount of ground to cover, so Ducky and Jimmy recruited Ziva and Tony to help them search for the McGees. Gibbs had Kate asking the neighbors about the fire, or the explosion, or whatever had happened. It wasn't long before they had all six members of the family. The oldest, grandpa Leo McGee, seemed to have died in the most piece. He never knew what hit him. The father, James McGee, had taken the worst of it. From the looks of it, he'd tried to save his wife and kids. Melissa McGee, the mother, was eight months pregnant it seemed. She had died in attempt to protect her children. Anthony McGee was the oldest of the three children. He was fourteen years old. The worst of his burns had been on his back. He must have been trying to shield his sister from the blast. Twins, ten year old Isabel and Anibel McGee were hunkered down in what had looked to be the remnants of a closet. Poor girls. Must have opened the door to let her brother in, and then…

Kate stared in horror at the bodies laid out in the front of the smoking ash. Gibbs wrapped his arm around her.

"It never gets any easier, does it?" She asked. Gibbs just shook his head. "It's just… they're so little…"

Suddenly, Ziva's voice rang out. "Gibbs!" She called, and ran over to them. "Gibbs, the McGee's didn't have three children, they had four. Anthony, Isabel, Anibel, and Timothy,"

"One of them is missing?" Gibbs asked.

"Jethro! Come here, quickly!" Ducky called. Gibbs sprinted over to where Ducky stood. He and Jimmy crouched over a black and smoking board. Jimmy slowly lifted it up.

Underneath, a small, five-year old boy lay curled in a tight ball. His golden brown hair was smoking, and his eyes were shut tight. His face was covered in dirt and ash and burns, and tense with pain. His chest lay still.

"Is… is he alive?" Tony asked hesitantly.

For several moments, no one moved. Tony's question was answered when the boy took in a shallow, ragged breath and coughed, cringing ever so slightly.

"Is he going to live, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

Ducky examined the boy. "Jethro, he's got severe burns and several broken bones. He needs medical attention, and quick,"

Gibbs nodded. "Ziver, call an ambulance," He ordered.

Ziva nodded and was off.

Ducky moved the hair out of the young boy's face. "Hang in there, young Timothy. Help will arrive soon."

* * *

><p>Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Should I continue? If I do, Tate or Tiva?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The paramedics arrived just in time. They picked up the boy and whisked his away to the nearest children's hospital. Poor little Timmy was in critical condition. But, lucky for him, the doctors were good and fixed him up, right as rain.

The nice doctors fixed up his broken ribs and wrist, and stitched up his cuts, and made his burns all better, and gave him stuff to make it stop hurting. There was only one thing wrong: he wouldn't wake up. He kept his eyes shut tight.

The doctors were worried about him. The nurses were worried about him. Tony, Ziva and Kate were worried about him. Ducky, Jimmy and Abby were worried about him.

But Gibbs wasn't worried; He knew little Tim would wake up when he wanted to.

And he was right.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Tony was sitting in the boy's hospital room. Director Shepard had ordered someone be stationed in his room at all times. If the fire hadn't been an accident, whoever might have started it might come after the boy. But everybody knew that wasn't the only reason. Jenny had also known the McGees. Like Gibbs, she had been good friends with them. She was coming in later to see the young child.

Tony closed his eyes, listening to the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor. He didn't think he was all that tired, but before he knew it, he was asleep.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Tony was dreaming about baseball. At first he was just watching the game. Then the dream shifted. Now he was playing the game. He was doing pretty well, but suddenly, one of the other players got mad and started hitting him with the baseball bat. Tony tried to tell him to stop, but he wouldn't. He just hitting him in the head with the baseball bat.

Over and over and over.

In the dream, Tony tried to raise his arms to defend himself from the bat, but the bat seemed to pass through his arm, and kept hitting him in the head. It started raining. The raindrops were warm and wet and sticky on his face.

Suddenly, Tony woke up.

But he was still being hit on the head.

He was too shocked to move. One of the first things that he noticed was that he was missing his left shoe. He looked up, dazed, to see a little, five year old boy holding his shoe. The boy brought the shoe down on his face again, making his nose bleed. Blood dribbled out of his nose, and down his face; there was a nasty gash on his forehead. Tony blinked several times, and the shoe came down again.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

The boy gave no response. He brought down the shoe again, but Tony blocked it, taking the shoe from the boy.

"Why were you doing that?" Tony demanded.

Again, no response. The boy just folded his arms against his chest and glared at him with his emerald green eyes. The hate and anger that was in those eyes was incredible! And Tony didn't understand it.

"Answer me!" Tony shouted, feeling the blood run over his lips.

He answered him all right. The boy leaned over, took Tony's other shoe and started beating him again.

Tony reached forward and picked up the boy, trying to get him to stop. But the child made a huge fuss. He kicked and he punched and he bit and scratched, and he swung the cast on his left arm around, but never once did he speak. Never once did he make any sound at all. Tony had a struggle keeping him contained. The noise gripped the attention of Gibbs, Ziva, Abby, Ducky, Jenny and several of the nurses, who all came running it.

As soon as he saw them, the boy became hellbent on not only attacking Tony, but the others as well. He fought furiously, but after ten minutes, the doctors finally got the boy sedated and back in his bed.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled. "What the heck did you do?"

Tony turned to face his boss, blood running down his face. "Nothing, boss! The kid was trying to murder me in my sleep!"

Gibbs snorted. "Go get yourself fixed up. Then we'll talk,"

Tony nodded and left. Gibbs snorted again, then noticed Ducky.

Ducky kept looking at the boy and shaking his head.

Something was up.

* * *

><p>Oh my gosh! What's wrong with little Timmy?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Tony ended up needing three stitches over his left eye from that shoe. Abby and Kate spent almost a half an hour fussing over him. Abby was concerned for Tony, and especially concerned for Tim. She became increasingly afraid that the boy might be dangerous. But she didn't want to believe it. Little Timmy was so cute! How could he be so violent?

Abby decided to take Tony's shift, as Gibbs had ordered Tony to go home. But Abby wasn't alone. Ducky was also there, just in case the boy really was dangerous. Abby sat on the edge of the boy's bed as he woke up. He looked around, bleary eyed. His eyes focused on Abby, and hardened into a glare. He folded his arms against his chest and glared at her as if he would have enjoyed seeing her boiled in oil.

Despite his glare, Abby smiled at him. "Good morning, Timmy! Did you sleep well?" Young Tim only narrowed his eyes even more.

"Timmy, won't you talk to me?" Abby asked.

Tim said nothing. He glared at her for a long time. Then he lunged forward and tried to scratch her face. Abby jumped back before he could hurt her. She tried to talk to him twice more, but it only ended in two long scratches on her cheek, and a long scratch on her arm.

Finally, Abby gave up. "I don't understand, Ducky! Why does he hate me?" Abby cried, falling into Ducky's arms.

"I do not know, my dear. But I hope we can figure it out, soon," He sighed looking at the boy, lying in the hospital bed, glaring at them both as if he would've liked gouging their eyes out.

Ten minutes later, Abby's shift ended and Kate's began. When Kate walked in the room, a funny thing happened. Young Tim stared at her for a long time, seemingly confused. Kate sat down in a chair and stared out the window for a long, long time. It was almost ten minutes before Kate realized that Tim McGee was still staring at her. She turned and looked back at him.

Unable to think of what to say, she asked the first thing that popped into her mind. "Would you like to play a game, Tim?" She asked.

Little Timmy stared at her for a long time. Then, much to her, and Ducky's surprise, he nodded. So she got out a checker board and the two played checkers for two hours.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

The next afternoon, the nurses were setting up a small tray for Timmy to eat on, when Ducky brought everyone into the boy's hospital room.

"Whatcha got, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Jethro, I have a theory," Ducky said simply. He stepped back. There were two glasses of milk on the night stand closest to him. He turned to Ziva, "Ziva, my dear, will you please give young Timothy this milk?" He asked handing her the glass of milk.

Ziva nodded and gingerly placed the glass on the tray. Without even thinking, Timmy pushed the glass onto the floor, where it shattered.

"Hm. Just as I expected," He picked up the second glass. "Now Caitlin, will you please give this to Timothy,"

Kate looked at him skeptically then handed the glass to the boy. To everyone's astonishment, Timmy picked up the glass and drank up the whole thing.

"Jethro, I have a theory. Timothy is, no doubt, in a state of shock. He has just witnessed the death of his family, which would be tramatic even for anyone of any age. He's blocking the event out. When he woke up, he saw us and assumed that we were a family. He perceives you as the father, Director Shepard as the mother, myself as the grandfather, Anthony as the brother, Ziva and Abagiale as the sisters. He believes that we are trying to replace his family-"

"Which is why he hates all of us," Gibbs interrupted.

"Precisely. However, he only had three siblings, which is why he does not hate Caitlin or Jimmy,"

"The boy has a mental block,"

"Exactly. He's bottling up all of his emotions. He won't be able to get over the mental block until he remembers his family and cries," Ducky said.

"I could just spank him for you," Tony hissed under his breath, gently touching his stitches.

Gibbs whirled around and head slapped him so hard it made his head spin. "DiNozzo, if you lay a hand on that boy, you'll be confined to your desk for the rest of your life," He said strictly.

Tony nodded. "Understood, boss."


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: This chapter contains the consequential spanking of a minor! Don't like, don't read! And if you do read, don't flame!

Note: I am NOT trying to bash Tony! If it seems like I'm bashing Tony, I apologize as that was not the intention!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Because Timmy didn't have any relatives living in D.C., he was allowed to stay with Kate until Social Services could locate a relative. Of course, Kate couldn't afford to miss several days, or even weeks of work, so with Director Sheppard's permission, Kate was allowed to bring Timmy to the Navy Yard, as long as he was under constant super vision.<p>

Gibbs, Kate, Ziva, Ducky and Autopsy Gremlin were all out in the field gathering evidence. And Abby was at the dentist, an appointment she'd been fretting about for days. Of course, it wasn't safe to bring a five-year-old out into the field, even if he didn't have a mental block. Tony had volunteered to stay back at the Navy Yard with Timmy, only because he owed Kate a favor and she really wanted to go out into the field.

Timmy say across from Tony, at Kate's desk. His arms were crossed and he glared at Tony with a look as though he would've enjoyed seeing Tony boiled in oil. Tony ignored him. This only made Timmy mad. He picked up a handful of pens and pencils and threw them at Tony.

"Ow!" Tony cried. Several of them had hit him in the face. He could feel a trickle of blood running down his face from a sharpened pencil that had cut his cheek. He glared at the ignorant little weasel, but went back to his work.

Not having received the reaction he wanted, Tim threw more pencils. One of them cut Tony's arm. Angry, he rose from his desk, and walked towards Kate's desk. He reached to take the pencil holder and the remaining pencils, but when he did, Timmy grabbed his hand and bit it.

"Ah!" Tony growled. He snatched the pencil holder and sat down at his desk, continuing his work. The McGee kid folded his arms against his chest and glared at him. Tony just ignored the little pest. He was busily typing at his computer. It wasn't work related. No, it was an apology note.

To Ducky.

In the hour that they had been gone, Tim had managed to sneak away from Tony's gaze for only a moment. But in that moment, he had somehow managed to sneak into Autopsy and break several of Ducky's tools, then leaving them scattered about the floor.

Tony knew that Ducky was going to be angry at him because Tim was his responsibility. But he hoped that he would understand.

Tony put his head down on his desk and closed his eyes. He sighed, glancing at Ziva's desk. It was in shambles. The little monster had gone through her desk and destroyed most of the contents in its drawers. Some of the stuff in her desk was probably really important to her. And it was Tony's fault that it was destroyed. The kid was under his super vision. At least, that's what his guilty conscience was telling him.

Tony looked up. He's only lost focus for a few seconds or so, but some how, once again the stupid kid was gone.

"Kid?" Tony called, rising from his chair. "Hey, kid!" No response. "Tim!" Tony searched around the bull pen but the little pest was no where to be found. Then, he noticed a trail of ink, most likely from an exploded pen. That had to be the stupid kid. The trail lead…

"NO!" Tony ran to the other side of the desk, only to see Tim, a pen grasped in his meaty little fist, and ink go everywhere as the kid snapped the pen in half. Ink was sprayed everywhere. Gibbs' would be so mad! Tony began trying to wipe up what ink he could with his nice jacket. It was obviously ruined, as was much of the items around Gibbs' desk.

Tony stood up, realizing his attempts at cleaning up the mess were futile. He narrowed his eyes and looked around for that kid, but once again, he was nowhere to be found.

Again, Tony searched around the bull pen, but he wasn't here. Then, Tony spotted the fat, little, inky handprints on the wall by the stairwell. He knew he'd have to clean up that mess but he was only concerned with preventing the damage that was sure to be done unless he found that little menace.

Tony followed the handprints down to Abby's lab… which she'd left open… He ran inside but it was too late. And the sight before him was something straight out of a horror movie. And it made him sick. Sick to his stomach.

Much of Abby's equipment was face down, broken on the floor, as though they had been yanked or pushed off of their tables. A vast assortment of unidentified liquids were spilled about the floor. Bert was on the floor too, and he was missing a leg, stuffing strewn about the room. And in the middle of scene, sitting on the floor with his arms folded against his chest, dark eyes glaring at Tony as if he would've like to see him trampled by elephants, was none other than Timothy McGee.

Unable to speak, Tony stared at Tim in shock. His mouth hung open unable to comprehend the scene before him.

"You… you did this…" He said stunned. The shock seemed to wear off and anger began to swell inside of him. "You… you little monster! You did this!" Tony yelled through clenched teeth.

Tony's anger caught Tim off guard. The child's eyes widened just slightly. He stood up and backed away as Tony stormed towards him.

Every angry step was like a thunder clap. Tony backed the little monster into a corner and grabbed him by the wrist. He dragged Tim across the room while the kid kicked and bit but Tony didn't care.

Tony sat on one of the tables and threw the little monster across his lap. "Do you know what you've done you little monster? I'm going to have to buy new tools for Ducky, Ziva'll be mad at me for weeks, and Abby's going to hate me for the rest of my life!" Tony yelled. The kid kicked and scratched and bit, but Tony didn't let him go. "Gibbs is going to confine me to my desk for months because of what you've done! But he's going to confine me to my desk for the rest of my life for what I'm going to do to you!" He grabbed a stiff roll of news papers and held it high into the air. Timmy kicked and fought as though he were being kidnapped, but Tony held him fast. He brought the roll of newspapers down on his rump. Hard.

"That was for hitting me in the head with my shoe!" Tony said. He raise the roll of newspapers and brought it down again. Timmy flinched but he didn't make a sound.

"That was for scratching Abby at the hospital!" Tony yelled. He brought the roll down again.

"And that was for throwing pencils and biting me!"

Timmy made a small squeaking noise. Tony spanked Tim again, hard. "That was for spraying ink all over Gibbs' desk!" Once more. "That was for sneaking into Autopsy and breaking Ducky's tools!" Tony yelled.

Little Timmy began to whimper. His lower lip quivered. The newspapers came down across his rump twice. "That was for destroying everything in Ziva's desk!" Tony yelled, his voice growing louder. He spanked him again. "She's gonna be mad at me for a month! She won't speak to me for weeks! And it's your fault!" Tony could feel tears brimming at his eyes.

Timmy scrunched up his face and whimpered as tears fell from his eyes. Tony brought the newspaper down three times in a row, extra hard. "And that was for destroying Abby's lab! She'll never speak to me again and hate me for the rest of my life for what you did!" Tony's voice was loud and filled with anger. Timmy began to cry and sob, wailing loudly. "All of my friends are going to hate me for the rest of my life and it's all your fault you little monster!" Tony yelled, so loudly that he didn't hear the elevator ding and Gibbs walk into the room. He could feel tears rolling down his own cheeks.

Tony gave him one more, good spanking, then released him. Wailing and sobbing, Timmy ran over to where Gibbs stood by the elevators, and wrapped around his knees in a fierce hug, tugging at his arm.

"Tony spanked me! Tony spanked me!" Timmy wailed.

Tony looked up and met Gibbs' gaze, saying nothing. Gibbs gave his senior field agent a serious stare then turned his attention back to the boy, trying to comfort him.

Tony narrowed his eyes and slipped past Gibbs, completely silent as he stepped into the elevator.

* * *

><p>Ooh! Don't forget to read my new story Misplaced<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Tony knew that if Gibbs was back, the others were back too. Back to see the damage done that was obviously his fault. Not wanting to face them, he stopped the elevator and got off by the warehouse. He hung around there for a while, perhaps to gather his thought, perhaps to get a box to gather his things in.

After several minuets of pure procrastination, he finally decided to return to the bull pen. But when he did so, there was no one to be found. How odd…

He knew Gibbs would be pissed. He knew Gibbs would fire him. He pushed off all the crap on his desk into the box he got from the warehouse.

Tony sighed. He knew facing Gibbs was inevitable. To he walked up to the confernce room where he knew they were all talking about his punishment.

Of course he was greeted by several pairs of eyes all staring at him. Including those tiny crying red eyes of tiny Timmy, who was sitting on Abby's lap. He stifled a laugh when he saw little Tim McGee where Abby's red pumps. Silence. Gibbs was the first to approach him.

_SLAP!_ Gibbs hand came across the back of his head, hard.

"That was for disobeying direct orders," Gibbs growled. His hand went up again. Tony flinched knowing he deserved it. But instead of another Gibbs Slap, Gibbs simply placed his hand on Tony's shoulder and patted his back. "And that was for breaking Timmy's mental block," He said giving a sly smile.

"Wh-what?" Tony asked, quite nearly collapsing from relief.

"You have done it, Anthony! You broke young Timothy's mental block!" Ducky chimed in happily.

"He remembers everything now," Abby added, smiling at the boy.

Timmy nodded. He hopped off Abby's lap, stumbling over and wrapped his arms around Tony's leg. He was significantly taller because of the pumps. "I'm sorry I hurted you… and, and, I'm sorry I brokeded Abby's room, and… and… Lisa's co'puter and Ducky's stuffs," He sniffled, hiccupping sadly.

Tony looked at Ziva and smirked. _Lisa? _He mouthed. She just glared at him. He bent down and hugged Timmy. "It's OK, kid. I forgive you,"

Timmy smiled and ran back to Abby's lap.

"The poor kid remembers everything," Kate sighed. "We know exactly who killed the McGees. That guy from the bar we interviewed remember?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, the one you said had a hot-" Tony started.

"DiNozzo you are such a pig!" Kate punched him in the shoulder.

"Which reminds me. Kate, Ziver, go pick 'im up," Gibbs said.

Both nodded and ran out the door.

"Why don't you tell Tony here what happened," Ducky asked little Timmy.

Timmy nodded. "There was a man at my house. He and daddy yelled at each other for a long time. Then he threw the weird man out. But he came back and tolded me he needed to fix our house so I let him in. Then he left and there was a funny ticking and… and… grandpa said run… and daddy said run… so Ani and Izzy runeded, and I was scared so I hid then BOOM!" He said crying hysterically again.

He was like that for hours, crying and crying and crying. Ducky said it was a good thing, to let it all out, but Tony still felt bad. He offered to care for Timmy while Abby worked in her Lab. Abby didn't want to let either of them out of her sight (because Timmy was so cute) so the three of them played board games in the Lab until Timmy fell asleep playing Tiddly Winks.

Now the only problem was locating some family.


End file.
